


Bruce didn't ask for this.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Other, some brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Both of them knew that Bruce was a grown boy, that he could probably kick both their asses to Argentina...And yet, he didn't. It was somewhat comforting to Jeremiah and absolutely funny to Jerome.





	Bruce didn't ask for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night after almost getting shot on the street lol
> 
> I don't even know, the boys are out of character and this has clown energy. Also the summary has nothing to do with the story????????????
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

They had spent like half an hour like this.

Jerome, wearing the expensive clothes that Jeremiah had bought online (his common sense was fucking gone, but his fashion sense? Oh boy.) he had to admit that his brother had a good taste. He had his hands behind his back, a big smile on his scarred face as he looked at Jeremiah's _dopey, crazy in love_ looks he gave Bruce.

(It was interesting. To see this new side of his brother. It gave him lots of ideas.)

Jeremiah, trying very hard to ignore Jerome, trying to tell Bruce what he felt. Not with words (Jeremiah was awful with words) but with his eyes. Jeremiah had read that the eyes are the windows of the soul.

(It didn't matter that it was a magazine that targeted fifteen year olds. Right?)

Jerome let out a dramatic sigh. This was turning into a really boring meeting.

"When do we cut his throat? Can I cut your throat? Can I cut mine? Something?"

Jeremiah had to end his staring contest with Bruce in order to give an exasperated look to his brother.

"You're kindly invited to leave if you're bored. We don't need you here. Go murder someone, or whatever is that you do"

Jeremiah turned back to make heart eyes at Bruce and Jerome pouted. He only did that when Jeremiah wasn't looking.

('Cause, come on, Jerome Valeska pouting like a child? He wasn't about to give his brother yet another thing to tease him with)

"I don't need this, you know. You two bringing me here just so one could stare at me and the other could laugh quietly in the background?"

"You're here because I need a new brother. The other broke and it's not fixable" said Jeremiah, still doing heart eyes at Bruce.

Jerome just laughed loudly. Of all the things his brother could have said, he chose to say _that_!

Oh, god. This is why Jerome loved his brother so much! He was a little awkward nerd even after the gas!

Bruce was frowning while his eyes moved between him and Jerome.

_No no no no no._

He could just look at Jeremiah. He couldn't waste one glance of his precious eyes on _Jerome_.

So he gently put his hands on each of Bruce's thighs as he lowered himself to his knees. That made Bruce focus on him.

_Wonderful._

"I need you, Bruce. You're the only brother I want"

Jerome stopped laughing and he approached his brother from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"You're the only brother we want, _Brucie boo_"

Jeremiah's head dropped as he let out a long sigh, but didn't tell him to get off him. He was annoyed, but not enough to not to remember that Jerome was extremely touchy and didn't like it when Jeremiah pushed him away.

(Jerome thought they were a little touch starved. He wasn't about to tell that to Jeremiah, of course)

Jerome giggled as he put all of his weight on Jeremiah's back.

"Brucie boo, look at us. You can't deny we would be the most interesting brothers you could ask for"

"I didn't ask for any brothers"

Jerome laughed and rubbed his cheek on Jeremiah's.

He liked this. Having Bruce tied to a chair, Jeremiah letting him be that close.

Jeremiah looked up at Bruce.

(The twins were both looking at him, one smiling widely while the other just seemed done with life. And Bruce thought they were kinda cute but you didn't hear it from him.)

"Could you please just let me go? I'm sure you have better things to do. _I_ _have better things to do_"

Jeremiah thought that, no, he didn't have better things to do...

Except yoga with Jerome. Maybe.

Jerome thought that it was really boring and a shame that Bruce didn't look scared of them anymore.

He would change that.

So he walked out of the room and just stood in the hallway, trying to remember under which painting Jeremiah hid his gun.

He finally found it behind an imitation of a Frida Kahlo painting. He checked for bullets and went back to the room.

"Miah, I'm bored" he whined, pointing the gun to Bruce's head.

Jeremiah rose back to his feet slowly, glaring at Jerome.

"Don't you _dare._"

Jerome smirked and put the gun on his own throat.

"This one's fine, right?"

Jeremiah scowled.

"Give me that, now"

Jesus, he regretted so much telling Jerome where his gun was.

"Uh uh, I'm bored."

He was really about to shoot himself. Wouldn't be that much of a big deal, not to Jerome or Bruce and certainly not to Jeremiah.

But "shoot me instead" came out of Jeremiah's mouth and Jerome momentarily forgot how to breath, flames burning his stomach.

Would Jeremiah really rather have a bullet up his ass than Jerome's corpse?

That...that made his heart do a crazy, weird thing.

So he shoot Jeremiah on his right leg, then, when he saw Bruce flinch and so deliciously scared, he shoot his brother on the other leg.

He giggled as his brother fell to the floor, jaw tight, as if he was fighting against the screams of agony that were dying on his throat.

“That's a little bit better" he dropped the gun carelessly to the floor and walked, doing little jumps here and there, to be in front of Bruce and just next to his brother “_don't you think, Brucie?_”

  
Ecco came bursting through the door, looking utterly crazy.

  
“I heard fireworks!” she yelled, eyes and mouth comically open.

  
Jerome pointed at the gun and then at Bruce and then at his brother.

“Bruce did it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
